villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Devon Cavanor (Guilty at 17)
Devon Cavanor (Chloe Rose) is the main villainess from the 2014 Lifetime film, Guilty at 17 (alternately titled, Guilty'; '''''airdate July 20, 2014). She is a friend of the main protagonist, Traci Scott, and the girlfriend of Jay Allerson. The film's opening showed Devon in tears, as she accused her teacher, Gilbert Adkins, of molesting her; a claim that was backed up by Traci. Adkins was placed on administrative leave and arrested. The film's early progression had Adkins claiming his innocence, while showing hints that Devon made up the allegations against him; all the while, Traci had her own doubts after learning from her best friend, Leigh, that Devon lied about her mother being on vacation; in actuality, Devon's mother passed away a few years prior to the events. Adkins had been in contact with his daughter, June Gailey, during the ordeal, only for June to arrive and shockingly discover that her father had apparently committed suicide, with his body being found in the river. Traci expressed shock upon hearing the news, while Devon was emotionless and was revealed to be boasting about getting Adkins fired. She later talked Traci out of revealing the truth: that she actually didn't witness anything, stating that they would both be blamed for Adkins' death. Later that evening, Devon met with Jay, where it was revealed that Devon did lie about Adkins. As it also turned out, the couple conspired in a cheating scam regarding the CATs, as Devon needed to pass the test so her father would get her a new car. As part of the scheme, Jay stole Adkins' laptop to copy the answers, and destroyed it afterwards; however, Adkins had suspected that Devon was involved in the theft. Upon learning about Adkins' suspicions, the evil Devon set him up as a molester, falsely accusing him of assaulting her and coercing Traci to lie for her. Even then, Adkins knew he was set up and it had to do with his investigation into the theft of his laptop, and with that, Devon sent Jay to kill Adkins, which he does with a medication overdose. As part of the murderous plan, a suicide note was typed before Adkins' body was dumped in the river. June got herself hired as a substitute teacher to investigate the truth surrounding her father's death, while also befriending the guilt-ridden Traci, who confessed to June about Adkins being set up. Afterwards, Traci confronted Devon and told her evil former friend that she would meet her parents at the hospital (where her father was following a health scare) and confess to them before going to the police, leaving Devon to enlist Jay to kill Traci. Jay rammed into Traci while she was riding her bike, leaving her hospitalized but alive. Afterwards, Devon searched June's info and phoned her, arranging a meeting with her. The women met at the high school's parking lot, where Devon admits to lying about Adkins, but stating that Jay was behind everything. At that moment, Jay arrived with a gun in hand, expressing anger over his girlfriend's betrayal, after which he revealed Devon as the true mastermind and stated that he went along with her scheme out of love. The villainess continously denied Jay's statements, accusing him of lying and repeating her claim that Jay was behind everything. A furious Jay held Devon at gunpoint, but after June told him that there were cameras all over, Jay pointed the gun at his own head and later pulled the trigger, committing suicide. Even after Jay's suicide, Devon mantained her callous demeanor, again telling June that Jay was lying about her. June phoned called the police, leading to Devon's off-screen arrest, with principal Rona Ashton revealing that Devon would plead guilty to the charges against her. Gallery Devon Cavanor 2.jpg Devon Cavanor 3.jpg Devon Cavanor 4.jpg Devon Cavanor 5.jpg Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Rich Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested